


A failing attempt

by Riricitaa



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry if i wasted your time, M/M, Sebastian is flirting with Matt Bomer, With a surprise at the end, ignore me, it's bad I know, this was longer than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: When Sebastian Stan flirts with Matt Bomer





	A failing attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I found that was taken around 2009 and this is basically my first time writing in ages so I apologise if it's not good lol and the events are happening in some kind of party, or wedding or anything else you want lol

A woman with a black dress, who seemed to be not interested in anything else but the food and drinks at the reception, took their picture and returned the phone to Matt who was the one asking about the picture to begin with. 

The three men chatted for awhile, the usual introductions and small talk.

* * * 

"... well, excuse me guys, I have to take this call" Matt said waving his ringing phone in his hand.

"OK, see you around" Sebastian replied.

Matt walked away from where they were standing and Sebastian turned to watch him leave looking like he wanted him to stay.

Ed noticed and a smirk broke out on his face. 

"You know, you couldn't be more obvious" Ed said smirk still on his face.

"What ... what are you t-talking about?"

"Come on Sebastian, you know what I'm talking about ... I saw you looking at Matt, so what's with that?" He asked. 

"Nothing, it was nothing, I don't even know the guy, we just met, you were there, that was nothing" Sebastian said getting nervous, a light blush on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well I basically don't know that girl I was talking to earlier, but you don't see me looking at her like that do you?" Ed said looking amused when Sebastian blushed deeper "you know what, don't answer that" Ed added again with a laugh.

"We ... I wasn't" Sebastian tried but couldn't answer.

"Right, sure you weren't" 

"It's nothing Ed, seriously" Sebastian said quickly.

"Uh huh, OK then,  well if you ever wanna talk about 'nothing' I'm right over there" Ed said "oh and by the way? 'Nothing' is over there by the bar, he finished the call" he added patting Sebastian's shoulder and pointing at Matt's direction "go have a drink" he winked before he left.

Sebastian wasn't sure about what just happened, he looked at Matt, who was sitting on a stool, watching the people and sipping his drink.

"Screw this" Sebastian said as more of a whisper as he headed towards the bar.

* * * 

He may be a little shy and doesn't know what to say or how to speak most of the time, but he had a certain courage and confidence when it comes to flirting and sometimes his friends wonder how is he even the same person.

So he took a deep breath as he walked the last couple steps and took his seat next to Matt, who was now facing the counter.

He cleared his throat and looked at Matt who was now looking back.

Sebastian bit his lower lip hard as he gazed into Matt's eyes. He couldn't resist letting his eyes drop down to the other man's lips as he moved an inch closer.

Matt kept his gaze locked on Sebastian's eyes, not looking anywhere else. 

"Are you going to finish that drink?" Sebastian asked softly.

"You can have it if you want" Matt replied as he pushed the glass towards Sebastian.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around the glass then kept his eyes locked on Matt's as he put the glass to his lips and tilted his head back slightly so the liquid could slide down easily.

He returned the glass to the counter before leaning forward and placing his hand on Matt's upper thigh and giving it a little squeeze that caused Matt's eyes to widen.

"That was delicious" 

"Glad to hear that" Matt said as he took Sebastian's hand and put it back on the counter away from his thigh. 

But Sebastian wasn't giving up.

"Do you want to dance?" Sebastian asked as he moved closer and his heart started beating faster than he thought it would as he watched Matt leaning in staring at his lips.

Matt cupped Sebastian's chin and their faces were so close that he could feel the warm breath of Sebastian on his own lips.

Sebastian stared for a moment not knowing what to say or what to do as he felt the confidence and courage fading away. But he can't give up now? So he closed his eyes and parted his lips waiting to feel Matt's on them, but he was surprised by the sudden turn of his face caused by Matt's hand and he felt a quick peck on his cheek. 

He opened his eyes a bit confused at the bright smile on Matt's face, he pointed at where some people were standing chatting.

"I would love to dance Mr Stan, but see that guy over there with the blue tie? That's my boyfriend" he said standing up and patting Sebastian's back "thank you for keeping me company Sebastian, and don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone" he said as he left.

Sebastian froze at that moment and he felt so embarrassed and like an idiot, that he was flirting with a taken man, how could he be so stupid? He cursed himself as he took the glass sipping the rest of what was left in it. 

"Sucks huh?" A voice spoke and Sebastian almost choked on his drink and turned to see a guy sitting two seats away from him.

Great, now he feels more embarrassed that someone witnessed the situation.

"Don't worry buddy, it happens all the time" the guy added with a laugh.

"How much did you see?" Sebastian asked laughing along as he moved closer to not have to speak loud.

"Enough" the guy said putting his glass on the counter and looked at Sebastian with a smile "at least he was friendly and understanding not like my case the other night this girl caused a scene and her boyfriend punched me on the face" he added gesturing a punch with his hand.

"Ouch sorry" 

"Yeah, I mean how could I know that she wasn't single right?" He said with a smirk and Sebastian was about to say something but the man continued to talk "as I said, don't worry about it, it happens all the time" he added with another smile "oh, by the way I'm Chris-"

"Evans" Sebastian interrupted before the guy finished "I know who you are" he added "you're really famous you know"

"Wow, thanks, I'm flattered" Chris said raising his eyebrows as he took another sip of his drink "and you? You look familiar too"

"I'm Sebastian ... Stan, Sebastian Stan"

"Cool name, I've heard about it before, actor? Or model? You look like a model to be honest" Chris said looking at Sebastian's body.

"Yeah, technically both, still finding my way, you know, not as famous as you are but hopefully we'll get there one day" Sebastian said and watched as Chris was nodding and looking like he was really paying so much attention to what he was saying but what if he actually was thinking about how stupid and an idiot he was and how embarrassing was his failed flirting attempt, because yeah, he didn't recover yet. Then he was brought back to reality when Chris stood up and put his right hand in the air as an invitation to a handshake that Sebastian accepted automatically. 

"I gotta go" Chris said as they shook their hands "it was nice meeting you Seb, and good luck with your career" he said gently with a smile as he excused himself and left. 

And Sebastian smiled to himself as he walked between the tables probably looking for Ed to tell him about the flirting attempt with the 'nothing'.

And neither him or Chris knew that their paths will cross again and the destiny will bring them back together in a couple years. 


End file.
